Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 12
Summary Chapter 1 Kyousuke invites Kirino to a date on Christmas eve. Kirino initially declines, but agrees after Kyousuke presents his itinerary and promises to go clothes shopping to change his plain look. On Christmas eve, the siblings first go to Harajuku to buy clothing. On their way there, the argue over whether they should pretend to be a couple to blend in with the other couples. When they arrive at Omotesando Hills, they take pictures, then go clothes shopping. Kyousuke ends up buying a jacket and shirt for ¥35,000. Then they take a bus to Akihabara. They go to a new otaku store, Ani Shoubu Akina, which is providing discounts for couples. Kyousuke and Kirino join the line of couples and end up behind a couple embracing in public. They finally enter the store and join the few couples buying eroge. They find that the couple in front of them was Kouhei and Sena, and they are buying BL eroge. The encounter creates conflict between the pairs of siblings. After they leave, Kyousuke and Kirino also buy their own eroge. Then, they take the Tokyo metro to a hotel. They continue arguing, this time about Kyousuke’s recent sexual harassment. Then, to pass time, they play the eroge they bought. Kyousuke and Kirino also sing Christmas songs. After the sun sets, they go to the Tokyo Skytree for sightseeing. Although it’s cloudy and difficult to see the view, they are able to see the fireworks for Christmas eve. When they go up to the observation deck, it also starts snowing. Then, Kyousuke brings up Kirino’s plans to go abroad after graduation, which he had already heard from Ayase. He also tells Kirino he has someone he loves, which causes her to cry and run away. Chapter 2 In December, Ayase confessed to Kyousuke in front of his temporary apartment. Kyousuke narrates his past memories with Ayase helping at his apartment. In October, Kyousuke once returned to the apartment and found Ayase with his ero magazines, a knife, and poisonous bug spray. When Kyousuke tried to explain why he had swimsuit pictures of Ayase and Kirino in his magazines, Ayase beat him. Another time, Ayase had finished all the chores, so Kyousuke tried to find something for her to do. He initially suggested for her to read books, but Ayase thought Kyousuke wanted her to read his magazines. Then, Kyousuke suggested that she play a game, so Ayase searched the room and eventually found Imouto-wife hidden in the figurine cabinet. Although Kyousuke expected punishment, Ayase understood because she knew it was from Kirino. The next day, Kyousuke arrived at the apartment and found Ayase looking for his underwear in his wardrobe. She explained that she was going to wash his underwear because she never found any underwear in his laundry. Kyousuke had been washing his own underwear because he found it too embarrassing to have Ayase wash it for him. Then, Ayase told Kyousuke to take off his underwear so that she could wash it. When she tried to take them off herself, Kanako arrived at the apartment with a cake. Later, after resolving the misunderstanding and eating cake, Ayase monitored Kyousuke’s studying. She made him study for 2½ hours, then she made him coffee. As reward for his studying, Ayase promised to go shopping with him the next day to cook his choice of food. Also, as a joke, Ayase gave him a sheet of paper with a 24 hour studying schedule. The next day, they met up at the bus station to go to the supermarket. Kyousuke expressed concern for the exposure of Ayase’s clothing, a strapless dress and jacket, but he secretly enjoyed it. Ayase was also wearing Kirino’s hairpin, which she only wore on special occasion. Ayase decided to make potato stew because she heard from Manami that it was Kyousuke’s favorite. While they were shopping for beef, an employee at the store mistook them for a married couple. They also encountered Setsuna, who was babysitting a child as a part of her work at a childcare center. Setsuna asked Kyousuke and Ayase to temporarily take care of the child while she goes to play pachinko. Kyousuke seemed to be quite experienced at taking care of the baby, which he attributed to his experience taking care of Kirino when she was a baby. He changed the baby’s diaper and had Ayase hold the child while he went to buy a new diaper. When he came back, the baby was agitated, so Kyousuke told Ayase to feed the baby. Ayase interpreted this as a command to breastfeed and became angry. While they argued, the baby pulled down Ayase’s clothing, which revealed her breasts and resulted in Kyousuke being roundhouse kicked. Forward to December, Kyousuke declined Ayase’s confession. Ayase began crying and hitting Kyousuke. She mentioned Kyousuke’s request to marry her and the many times Kyousuke sexually harassed her. Ayase admitted that she had loved Kyousuke since she had met him. Kyousuke agreed to take responsibility, so Ayase ran at him like she was going to kick him, but instead kissed Kyousuke. Chapter 3 One December night, Kyousuke ran toward Kuroneko’s house to express his feelings for her. He narrates his past memories dating Kuroneko. At Kuroneko’s house, Kyousuke and Kuroneko were unsure of what to do, so they looked to the Destiny Record. As part of a contract ceremony, Kuroneko asked Kyousuke to lick her feet. He declined, and the household cat licked them instead. Later, they decided to go the the pool. Kuroneko showed Kyousuke the gothic cat bikini she made, and Kyousuke forbid her to wear it outside because it was too revealing. However, he did ask Kuroneko to change into it once, just for him to see. She changed, but came out wearing a towel, which Kyousuke forcefully removed. Then, they realized that Hinata and Tamaki had been watching the entire time. After they explained it, Tamaki wanted to go swimming with them, so they all decided to go to the pool. Kuroneko was worried about going because she was unable to swim, so Kyousuke planned to teach her how. The next day, they were at the store buying a new swimsuit for Kuroneko. Kyousuke choose a pink, skirted, one-piece swimsuit which Kuroneko liked. Afterward, they went to the pool to practice swimming. Kuroneko was inflexible and afraid of the water. After more than an hour of training, she could only kick while Kyousuke was holding her. Afterwards, they had lunch at a nearby park. Kuroneko was wearing her Kamineko outfit and had made bentou sandwiches. Kuroneko also fed Kyousuke the sandwiches that she made. When they were done, they started to walk back, but Kuroneko’s outfit attracted a lot of attention and a police officer stopped to question them. Kyousuke tried to reasonably explain to the officer, but Kuroneko made it difficult by talking with denpa words. Forward to December, Kyousuke ran toward Kuroneko’s house and found her under a street lamp. As he prepared to admit his feelings, he reminisced over when he had dated Kuroneko. He had even dreamed about living together with Kuroneko in the future and the names of his children. Then, Kyousuke shouted that he couldn’t date Kuroneko because there is someone he already loved. He then explained all his feelings to Kuroneko. Kuroneko tore up the Destiny Record, then cried. This happened on December 20. On Christmas Eve, Kyousuke chases after Kirino. When she starts to get away, a Siscalypse themed Minivan pulls up next to him. Kaori, Saori, and Kuroneko had been following them on their date and had now come to aid him. While Kaori drives, Kyousuke learns that she and Saori had reconciled and are getting along better. They stop, then Kyousuke runs out and catches Kirino. He confesses to her and tells her not to go abroad. Kirino becomes angered and tells him to separate eroge and reality. When she asks about the other girls that love him, Kuroneko plays a recording of Kyousuke’s rejection from the van. Kyousuke affirms that he had rejected the other girls just to be with Kirino. Kirino is disgusted and still rejects it. Then Kyousuke loudly shouts at her not to go anywhere and to marry him, to which she accepts. Chapter 4 Back at the hotel room, the Kousaka siblings clarify their feelings for each other. Kirino says that she had expected Kyousuke to make her stay in Japan by using the bet from the mock exam. They end up playing eroge. The game, “Holy Christmas Night”, features a very similar situation: siblings going on a date on Christmas Eve. The male protagonist also confesses and gives his sister a ring in the game. This reminds Kyousuke, and he takes out a jewelry box for Kirino. He had bought the ring that Kirino wanted the previous year as an engagement ring, and puts it on her finger. Kirino says that she would’ve confessed to Kyousuke had he not done it first. Kirino also whispers her plans for them in the future and Kyousuke agrees. Then, they return to playing eroge, and an H-scene occurs after the confession. The next day is the school closing ceremony, but they both decide to skip it. Kyousuke and Kirino spend the morning playing eroge and go to Akihabara to meet with Kuroneko and Saori. They decide to hold hands for the first time on the way there. At the maid café, they announce to Kuroneko and Saori that they are now dating. Both of them accept it, and Saori is happy that Kirino will remain in Japan. Kirino and Kuroneko also argue about anime as usual. Then they go to the game center where the siblings play Siscalypse. After Kirino beats Kyousuke, they go to the photo sticker booth and take a more casual picture than the previous time. As they exit, they encounter Akimi, who is wearing a bear costume. When Kyousuke explains that he is dating his sister, Akimi asks him out again and proposes a “futon date” of TV, games, and manga on futons. Kyousuke refuses. On New Years, Kanako invites Kyousuke to a Meruru performance at the Akihabara UDX. She performs well as usual, but she stops for an important message before the last song. A spotlight is pointed at Kyousuke, and Kanako asks him out with the whole crowd watching. Again, Kyousuke refuses because he already has a girlfriend. Chapter 5 One day, Kyousuke wakes up to find Kirino sleeping in his bed. He treats the situation as an eroge scenario and decides to touch her, causing Kirino to wake up and become angry. She explains that she had slept in his bed because when they returned home on Christmas, Kyousuke had cried and begged for a futon date. Another morning, Kirino announces that she wants to hold a “lover’s ceremony”. They decide to exchange items from their rooms. Kirino ends up taking Kyousuke’s school uniform to her room and moves her figurines and eroge to Kyousuke’s room. When Kyousuke is looking for an eroge, he finds the album and iPod Kirino didn’t let him see before. Kirino reveals that she kept an album with Kyousuke’s pictures because she liked them. Then, Kirino explains why she likes imouto eroge. The iPod plays a recording of the past Kirino saying how she planned to work to surpass her brother. She also expressed her uncertainty of being able to get him to love her. Final Chapter On the last day of school, Kyousuke walks with Manami, who will be going to the same university as him. Before the graduation ceremony, Kyousuke goes to the Game Research Clubroom to meet with the other members. Kyousuke learns that Sena is now dating Kaede. Sena also reveals that Kyousuke is dating his sister, and the group accepts and congratulates Kyousuke. Kouki tells a story in which he had brought a cosplaying girl home from the New Year Meruru concert. A picture of him carrying the girl appeared in a magazine, which degraded his image of a model and designer to a lolicon. In an attempt to restore his image, Kouki publicly announced that he was interested in 2D loli rather than 3D ones. While it may not have been completely effective, Kouki encourages Kyousuke to have the same courage in his own relationship. After the graduation ceremony, while most people are gathering to hang ut, Kyousuke leaves and walks home with his sister. They go to the nearby park and meet Manami. Kirino announces her relationship with Kyousuke and teases Manami. Manami then punches Kirino, leading to a fight which Kyousuke has to break up. Manami continues scolding them for their relationship, while Kyousuke argues for it. Manami threatens to tell their parents, and Kyousuke has to beg her not to. Manami even confesses to Kyousuke, but he rejects her. Eventually, Manami gives up and leaves. Afterward, Kyousuke and Kirino hold their wedding at the church alone. They agree to be married to each other and kiss. Then, they break up in accordance to their agreement during Christmas. They had planned to be temporary lovers until their graduation. Kirino gives back the ring and they return to being normal siblings. Epilogue Kyousuke and Kirino are once again at Akihabara for a Otaku Girls Unite meeting to meet new members. On the way, Kyousuke buys Meruru merchandise for Kirino because she had begged for him to do so. Kyousuke then tells Kirino that he wants her to come closer as his one request from the bet. He suddenly kisses her in public, angering Kirino. After, they go off to the meeting. Category:Light Novel Volumes